Penguin (Adam West Batman)
The Penguin is one of the main antagonists in the 1960s Batman TV series (along with The Joker). He is known for his love of birds and his specialized high-tech umbrellas. One of Gotham City's top criminals, Penguin almost always tries to cover up his criminal activities with some other false enterprise. He often pretends to be going straight, and usually wins the hearts of all Gothamites before revealing his true motives. He also loves discrediting Batman and Robin. But Batman always wins out because he doesn't concern himself with popular opinion, his dedication to solving the crime at hand allows him to cut right to the heart of Penguin's schemes. Penguin also fancies himself to be quite the ladies' man. He carries himself with an aristocratic air, and is always formally attired. A cigarette is always on hand, and since he is one of refined tastes, Penguin uses a cigarette holder. Biography In the 1966 Batman movie, the Penguin teams up with Batman's other three greatest foes: The Joker, the Riddler, and the Catwoman to form the United Underworld. Kidnapping Commodore Schmidlapp, the Penguin lures Batman into a trap, in the form of an exploding shark. This ultimately fails, but then the Riddler devises a combination trap, with the Penguin's role involving an exploding octopus. Their plan fails, because the millionaire they kidnapped (to make Batman come to the rescue) was Bruce Wayne, and instead one of the villains' henchmen falls victim to the exploding octopus (triggered by the Joker's jack in the box). With five of their henchmen (guinea pigs) dehydrated and turned to dust, the Penguin disguises himself at Commodore Schmidlapp and gets Batman and Robin to take him into the Batcave (thus making the Riddler the only one of the four to never enter the Batcave) where he sets the guinea pigs on Batman and Robin, however he accidentally rehydrates them with heavy water instead of light water, thus they vanish at the slightest impact. After they exit the Batcave, he uses the Penguin Gas umbrella on them and steals the Batmobile (but they are unaffected due to taking a special pill). Eventually, Batman and Robin fight all the villains in the ultimate showdown at the submarine. Near the end, Batman fights the Penguin and hits him with the telescope, knocking him into the water and defeating him. He is captured along with the rest of the criminals when Robin chains them to the side of the submarine and Batman calls the coast guard. In the 1960's series Penguin once claimed to have been a actor. He was also one of six arch-criminals freed from prison by Dr. Cassandra Spellcraft to form her new invisible gang, but this brief cameo appearance was by a stand-in. Category:Batman Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Gadgeteers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Crime Lord Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Slanderers Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Aristocrats Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Thief Category:Poisoner Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic villain Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Non-Action Category:Supervillains Category:Cowards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Hegemony